A Rabbit's Journey
by D4ncingD4wn
Summary: Evelyn Anne Rabbit has finally come of age... a year ago. And her mom still won't let her go become a Pokémon Trainer! Desperate times call for desperate measures. Rated K now, may change later as the story intensifies. Co-author Moonlight Saphire. *UNDER CURRENT CONSTRUCTION


**Author's Note: Hey, D4wn here! Me and the Co-author Moonlight Saphire have begun a wonderful journey with one lucky Rabbit, and we've decided to share her adventures with you! Aren't you lucky?^^ Oh by the way, we're kind of new at this thing (if it isn't obvious) so please go easy with the reviews and comments. We do appreciate constructive criticism and praise so don't be shy either!**

**Also we don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"Well I've made my decision and that's _final_."

In a bout of rage, I grabbed our family portrait off the table and threw it out the window. I didn't know if it broke, but at this point I didn't even care. With a growl and a dramatic whip of my hair, I stomped out of the living room and up the stairs to my bedroom. Right before I slammed the door, I heard my mom call out "You're paying for that later".

That was the last straw. I am leaving this house….Tonight!

Now that I was in my own space, I felt my anger dissolve as a pang of guilt took its place. That was our last family portrait with dad in it. Did it break when it landed wherever it did? I hoped not. It wouldn't be the first time I broke something during an argument. I got my temper from my dad, mom was always so calm. But lately she's been so overprotective it's smothering me. I don't understand where her cruelty is coming from; I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own.

I thought that if I became of age she would let me go, all my friends left when they were ten years old! I'm now eleven, I'm so far behind because of mom and she still won't let me go!

I've wanted to become a Pokémon trainer since I was three. Dad would always tell me stories about all the fun adventures he had when he started his training, it was the only thing he and Grandpa agreed on. Grandpa was a trainer too, his dream was to be the world's best Pokémon Master. If it were up to him, I bet he would pack my bags for me!

That's it! I should sneak over to Grandpa's! He'll give me a starter Pokémon and all the stuff I'll need. I guess that's the benefit of being the Granddaughter of a Professor.

I was still pissed at my mother, and I used that feeling to motivate me to work faster. I quickly walked across the room to my closet and grabbed my backpack. Then I went to my dresser under my window and started to stuff as much clothing in it as I could. Putting on my shoes, I was just about ready. Glancing over to my bed, I paused.

Sitting against my pillow was an old stuffed Eevee toy. It was a present from my father when I used to have bad dreams. I still kept it with me to remind me of him. Should I take it? Mom might throw it away if I leave it… She got rid of everything else of his.

With a quick sweep of my hand I gathered the plush toy in my arms, rubbing the soft material under my chin. Upon turning around I see a young girl clutching a toy in her arms. She has long red hair and her front bangs are tied with purple clips. Her deep blue eyes stare at me and I notice she has flecks of freckles on her cheeks.

She was wearing a white shirt cut off at the sleeves with green at the top. A big zipper is pulled up the crook of her neck and I know she is wearing skull earrings even though they are hidden by her hair. Focusing on her eyes once again I see a determination that was not present before. This girl was me, Evelyn Anne Rabbit, and I will not allow my mother to choose my destiny!

I waited until it was dark, and then glanced at the clock. It read 11:30; an hour past my mom's usual bed time. Then, as quietly as I could, I put my plan into motion.

I pulled back my covers and got out of bed, placing a body pillow where I laid just a moment before. I grabbed my backpack from under my bed and made my way to the window.

Turning around, I took one last look at the room where I grew up. Hesitating, I questioned my resolve… Am I really ready for this? Is this what dad would want?

Looking at the picture of me and dad on the dresser, I was positive that this is exactly what he would want. I couldn't get cold feet. It was now or NEVER!

Tossing the bundle tied to the bed outside, I slowing climb out the window. I had spent the whole afternoon making this rope out of clothing in my dresser and blankets from around the house knotted together. How stereotypical of me.

Once I had two feet on the ground, I slowly crept around the side of the house. I had to get to the front gate, after that it's smooth sailing to Grandpa's house downtown. Moving around the corner, I felt my heart skip a beat: the living room light was on! Was I found out already? I really sucked at this ninja stuff…

Just to be sure, I peeked through the curtain inside the house to see if my mom was calling the police.

I almost don't recognise her; she was sitting on the couch on the far wall, with her legs curled beneath her as she was flipping through an old photo album. She was holding a glass of red liquid I could only hope was wine (With her personality it wouldn't shock me if she was secretly a vampire…) Her usually well-kept dark brown hair was out of its everyday bun and was lying loosely around her face.

But what caught my attention were her eyes. They were red and swollen as if she had been crying. This was a strange sight and it almost made me turn back because my mom never cried, at least not in front of me.

Before I could decide whether or not I was doing something ridiculous, something in the bush caught my eye. It was the portrait I threw out the window that morning. Thankfully the frame was unbroken, cushioned by the leaves.

With the soft glow emitted from the window above me, I could make out my dad's face. He smiled happily down at me, his arm wrapped lovingly around my mother and his free hand on my head. I smiled at the memory and once again was reminded of what I must do.

I carefully placed the picture in my backpack, and then silently crawled past the window. Once in the clear I got up and ran for the gate. When I knew I was off the property, I slowed down to a jog, then a walk. I was going to have to save my energy; I t was going to be a long walk to Grandpa's… and my journey was just beginning.


End file.
